1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot system, a method for controlling a robot, and a method for producing a to-be-processed material.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-262310 discloses that a plurality of box-shaped cells each accommodating a robot are prepared and connected together into a desired production line.